


Things Left Unsaid

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс3 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё слишком быстро. Невозможно быстро. Но, одёргивает себя Баки, с другой стороны, они знают друг друга почти сотню лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн «Первый Мститель: Противостояние»; текст писался до премьеры фильма. Название взято из одной именной песни Disciple

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит ему Стив в одну ночь, когда Баки дежурит на вахте, а Стив сидит с ним рядом, а не спит, как следовало бы. — Я люблю тебя и просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал, — шепчет Стив, упрямо глядя куда-то в сторону, и Баки сильнее сжимает винтовку в ладони. У него щиплет глаза и перехватывает дыхание, будто он сам себе дал по груди бионической рукой.

— Я... — начинает он, тяжело дыша, но Стив его перебивает.

— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Знаю, Бак, что ты сейчас скажешь.

— И что же?

— Ты скажешь, что ты не тот, кем был раньше, — пожимает плечами Стив, и Баки слышит его тихий вздох. — Ты скажешь, что не помнишь меня в полной мере... Или что не чувствуешь того же. Мне и не надо, чтобы ты чувствовал.

Ты врёшь, думает Баки. Тебе надо. Я по глазам вижу, как ты хочешь, чтобы и я чувствовал то же самое. 

Самое смешное, что он помнит, как чувствовал это в ответ. Записывал в блокнот всплывавшие обрывки воспоминаний и щурился от боли в груди, когда перед глазами возникали размытые образы: белобрысая макушка Стива, склонившегося над эскизами, или улыбка Капитана, мягкая и уютная, домашняя, несмотря на то, что вокруг оживлённо шумит бар. Вспоминал, как хотелось коснуться мягких волос ладонью или ощутить эту ласковую улыбку, прижатую к своим губам... Писал это карандашом, стирал, стыдясь неясно чего, а затем записывал вновь. 

Только вот сейчас он не знает, что чувствует. Стив, сидящий рядом с ним — знакомый незнакомец, одновременно и чужой человек, и единственный по-настоящему близкий. 

— Стив, — шепчет Баки, жмурясь, и впивается пальцами в своё бедро. Это нечестно по отношению к Стиву — говорить такое, но и Стив нечестно поступил, признавшись. — Он любил тебя, Стив. Ещё тогда любил. 

Слышится слабый глухой стук: Стив откидывается назад, ударяясь головой о стену. Баки чувствует его взгляд на себе, но повернуться не смеет. 

— Спасибо, — голос у Стива дрожит. — Спасибо, Бак.

Он тянет руку, чтобы коснуться Баки; Баки это чувствует: лёгкое движение воздуха у его запястья, то, как кончики пальцев Стива задевают волоски на его руке... Баки задерживает дыхание. От страха. От предвкушения. 

Но ничего не происходит. Стив убирает руку, так и не коснувшись. Баки выдыхает то ли с болью, то ли с облегчением, не в силах разобраться в ощущениях.

А потом Стив молча встаёт и уходит.

***

Баки приходит к нему следующей ночью. Все остальные спят, а Стив сегодня первый дежурит. Сидит, поджав под себя ноги, недалеко от входа, держит ладонь на щите. Баки идёт неслышно, окликает его за несколько шагов, чтобы не застать врасплох.

— Стив, — говорит он негромко. Стив резко оборачивается, смотрит прямо, с прищуром, а потом как-то незаметно расслабляется, лицо становится спокойным. Господи, думает Баки, как ты можешь быть спокоен рядом со мной, я ведь чуть не убил тебя, что же ты за идиот. Но Стив смотрит с такой бесконечной лаской, что в груди отчётливо начинает щемить.

Баки садится напротив него, а затем протягивает тетрадь. Она тонкая. Тоньше всех, что были в его рюкзаке. Но самая ценная.

— Прочитай, — шепчет он, отводя взгляд, и на миг их пальцы соприкасаются, когда Стив забирает тетрадь. Баки опирается на стену и всё-таки смотрит на него вновь. 

Смотрит жадно. Взглядом отмечает каждую чёрточку его образа. Следит неотрывно, пока Стив читает.

Видит, как дрожат его губы. Слышит, как тяжелее становится его дыхание. Как темнеют глаза. Как блестит линия на его щеке.

— Это... — начинает было Стив, но Баки прижимает палец к своим губам.

— Тише. Я просто... Ты заслуживаешь знать. Их мало, но... Я помню. 

— Спасибо, — беззвучно говорит ему Стив вновь, как и прошлой ночью. Руки у него, когда он возвращает тетрадь, дрожат. Баки не знает, что ему ответить. У него опять болит в груди и не хватает воздуха, а тетрадь, чёртова тетрадь, жжёт металлическую ладонь.

***

Это просто царапина. Задело по касательной, ничего страшного. У самого Стива сломано ребро, и вот это уже куда хуже, но Стиву, кажется, на себя плевать. Он уводит Баки в дальнее помещение их временного — нового, очередного — убежища, раскрывает аптечку и начинает возиться с царапиной так, будто Баки как минимум собирается умирать.

— Я тяну тебя на дно, — говорит ему Баки, сидя на скрипучем диване, и растерянно глядит сверху вниз. Стиву явно не слишком приятно стоять перед ним на коленях, обрабатывая рану, но любая попытка отстраниться заканчивается возмущённым, упрямым взглядом.

— Ты несёшь глупости, — отвечает Стив. 

Баки вздыхает.

— Ты мог погибнуть.

— Это всего лишь парочка сломанных рёбер, бывало и хуже.

— А это всего лишь царапина, Стив. А тебя всего лишь ударил по рёбрам парень в железном костюме. И тебя всего лишь считают преступником... Из-за меня.

— Из-за Акта, — хмыкает Стив, но веселья в его голосе никакого. 

— И из-за меня.

— Заткнись, Бак, — Стив цокает языком, качает головой, заклеивая кожу марлевым пластырем. — Просто заткнись. Как бы то ни было — это мой выбор, и не тебе его осуждать.

— Сам заткнись, — вскидывается Баки, отстраняясь. — Ты рискуешь своей жизнью. Они не пойдут на твои условия... Старк не пойдёт на компромисс, пока я рядом.

— Ты рядом. Значит, это того стоит, — Стив морщится, поднимается, а затем садится в продавленное, засаленное кресло напротив. 

— Не стоит, — Баки злится, Баки хочет взять его за грудки и встряхнуть, но, чёрт, Стиву и так больно, у него и так сломаны рёбра. В ответ слышится лишь усталый вздох.

— Стоит и всегда стоило. Заткнись, пожалуйста, Бак. Я никуда без тебя не пойду.

— Это было бы разумно.

— Нет! — теперь уже вскидывается Стив, опять морщится, вздыхая, но смотрит на него рассерженно. — Нет, Баки. Не без тебя. 

Он садится обратно, а Баки, кажется, вновь перестаёт дышать. Он помнит, когда всё было иначе. Когда он сам кричал на Стива, что не пойдёт без него, а Стив — Стив, как обычно, совершил сумасшедший, идиотский поступок, прыгнув через огненную бездну. Чуть не снёс его, цепляясь огромными ручищами за плечи.

Баки помнит, что тогда ему отчаянно хотелось заплакать.

Хочется и сейчас.

***

 

Клинт сменяет его на посту в две минуты третьего ночи. Баки кивает ему отрывисто, забирает винтовку, прижимая её к груди как нечто очень ценное и дорогое, уходит, направляясь к той каморке, которую выбрал своей сегодняшней «спальней», но посередине пути сворачивает к комнате, где обосновался Стив.

Осознанно, конечно. Он хочет увидеть Стива. 

Тот спит, повернувшись спиной к двери. Бесконечно глупо так подставляться. Баки это немного злит. Он кладёт винтовку на пол у кровати, скидывает кроссовки и бесшумно залезает к Стиву, прижимаясь к его спине грудью.

Как в Бруклине, когда-то очень и очень давно. Тогда Стив был меньше и точно не такой горячий: жар его тела сейчас проникает через слои одежды. Баки обнимает Стива поперёк живота, мягко укладывая руку на бок. Знает, что рёбра зажили, но всё равно старается не потревожить.  
Плечи Стива едва заметно вздрагивают. Всё-таки проснулся.

— Бак, — шепчет Стив, так и не двигаясь, но накрывает его ладонь своей. Как узнал, хочется спросить Баки, но на самом-то деле он знает это и так. — Ты здесь...

— Да, — говорит Баки. — Спи. Всё хорошо. Я здесь. 

— Совсем как раньше, да?

У Баки в груди всё сжимается. Он знает, что Стив его не видит, но всё равно кивает, мол — да, Стив. Как раньше.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Стив, бережно сжимая его пальцы своей рукой. Баки едва заметно сдвигает её на пару сантиметров, там, где невидимый шрам от пули Зимнего Солдата уродует золотистую кожу. Гладит, будто извиняясь. 

Сейчас ему отчётливо хочется поцеловать Стива — туда, в живот, в бедро, зацеловать его лицо. Зацеловать каждый из следов, нанесённых ему Зимним Солдатом, излеченных сывороткой, но которые, Баки знает, остались глубоко под кожей.

Ему хочется прижаться губами к сердцу Стива, потому что он понимает, куда ранил больнее всего.

Это всё странно. Несколько ночей назад Баки не был уверен, что чувствует. Он и сейчас не уверен до конца... Но желания ощущает точно. Слишком явно. Слишком остро.

И то, что Стив подпускает его, позволяет обнять со спины, позволяет быть рядом... Стив сумасшедший. Это его погубит.

— Когда мы лежали так в последний раз, — вдруг подаёт голос Стив, обводя кончиками пальцев косточку на запястье Баки, — я был кожа да кости. Помнишь?

Баки кивает, задевая носом холку Стива. Прижимается ближе. Практически утыкается носом в затылок, в колючий ёжик светлых волос. От Стива пахнет потом, дешёвым мылом, немного порохом. Домом пахнет, подумал бы Баки, но он забыл, что такое дом, ещё в сорок четвёртом, сорвавшись.

— Помню, — говорит он наконец. — А на войне...

— На войне я обнимал тебя, — в голосе у Стива слышится улыбка, но она тут же пропадает, стоит ему продолжить: — Ты всё время мёрз. Я не знал, в чём дело.

Если Баки и улыбался слабо секунду назад, то теперь и он перестаёт. Он помнит войну слишком хорошо. Помнит, как Стив сгребал его в медвежьи жаркие объятия, и понемногу Баки переставал дрожать от холода. Этого было достаточно, чтобы уснуть спокойным сном без сновидений. Хотя бы на немного.

— Почему ты не сказал тогда? — спрашивает Стив. Он не уточняет, о чём «не сказал», но это и не важно.

У Баки на всё это ответ один.

— Я не хотел доставлять тебе лишние проблемы. 

На несколько секунд наступает тишина, в которой Баки отчётливо слышит шум крови у себя в ушах. А потом Стив поворачивается:  
— Ты... — у него срывается голос, дрожит, как тогда, в ту ночь. — Баки, это не было бы проблемой. Ты никогда не был и не будешь...

— Ты уверен? — перебивает его Баки, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. Черты сейчас размыты, но благодаря свету из окна он видит очертания его профиля — и боль в глазах Стива. 

— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает ему Стив, кривится так, будто Баки — Зимний Солдат — вновь ударил его левой рукой по лицу что есть силы, а затем разворачивается всем корпусом, смыкая ладони за спиной у Баки. — Я люблю тебя, Джеймс, мать твою, Бьюкенен Барнс. И это никогда не было проблемой.

Баки молчит, глядя в его глаза. Там эмоции меняются молниеносно: от боли к злости, от злости к уверенности. Он буквально чувствует сердцебиение Стива. 

Он чувствует Стива. А не просто помнит.

— Я думаю, я тоже, — и это всё, что он может сказать. Но он говорит честно. 

Стив открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-то, и это только на руку Баки. 

Он целует Стива. Просто накрывает его рот своим. Просто ловит вздох Стива, скользит по обветрившимся губам кончиком языка, толкается внутрь, а рукой придерживает его затылок, не давая отстраниться.

Стив и не отстраняется. Ни тогда, ни потом: на втором, третьем, сотом поцелуе.

***

Стив ловит его руку за запястье и прижимается губами к кончикам пальцев. У Баки перехватывает дыхание.

Он знает, что Стив боится. Он и сам боится. Дожить до ночи, пережить её — да, Баки давно не было так страшно. 

Вот что его пугает сейчас больше всего — потерять Стива, едва обретя. А совсем не то, что они отправляются в кузницу ГИДРЫ, где та выковала Зимнего Солдата.

— Только попробуй сказать мне что-то на этот счёт, — говорит Стив, надевая кольцо ему на палец. Баки замирает, не дыша.

Всего несколько недель назад у него не было ничего, кроме потрёпанных тетрадей, где он записывал воспоминания.

Всего несколько дней назад он сидел рядом со Стивом, не зная, что ответить ему на признание в любви.

Всё слишком быстро. Невозможно быстро. 

Но, одёргивает себя Баки, с другой стороны, они знают друг друга почти сотню лет.

— Как приличный парень, ты решил жениться на мне после того, что сделал, да, мелкий? — хмыкает он, прижимаясь к губам Стива своими. Стив цокает.

— Заткнись, придурок. — Баки чувствует, как он дрожит. — Я без тебя — никуда.

— До конца, верно?

— До конца, — Стив кивает, нехотя отстраняясь, и надевает шлем. 

Его улыбка — самое прекрасное, что Баки видел в жизни.

***

 

— Я люблю тебя.

Баки опускается на колени, щёлкает застёжкой, снимая шлем, стирает кровь со скулы и только затем дёргает Стива вверх, заставляя сесть.

— Я люблю тебя, мелкий, — говорит он ещё раз, прижимаясь к его лбу губами.

Стив молчит. Не двигается даже. 

А потом вздыхает тяжело, с хрипом, и сплёвывает кровь изо рта: неудачно, попадает на бедро Баки. 

Ему, в общем-то, плевать.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбается Стив разбитым ртом, потерявшим часть зубов: чёртов Старк всё-таки исполнил хоть какое-то своё обещание. Обнимает Баки за шею, качает головой, прижимаясь ко лбу лбом. 

— Ещё бы ты меня не любил, — смеётся Баки, чувствуя, как огромный воздушный шарик, заполняющий его грудь последние несколько лет, лопается бесследно. — Кому ты теперь нужен такой беззубый?

— Придурок, — беззлобно парирует Стив, наваливаясь на него, и приникает губами к его рту. У поцелуя вкус крови, и скользить языком там, где ещё недавно были крепкие целые зубы, так странно... 

Баки, в общем-то, плевать. Главное, что Стив — рядом.


End file.
